Judy Kaye
Judy Kaye is an American actress. Biography Born in Phoenix, Arizona, Singing Best known as a singer of stage musicals, Kaye was incredibly prolific, often appearing in several concerts a year. She made her musical debut in You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown and originated roles in On the Twentieth Century and Oh, Brother! as well as such characters as Mary Magdalene in Jesus Christ Superstar and Julie Jordan in Carousel during her rise to fame. She played Teresa in a concert of the musical Magdalena. On numerous occasions she played Mrs. Lovett in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street as well such larger than life characters as Carlotta in The Phantom of the Opera and Annie Oakley in Annie, Get Your Gun. Stage Guys and Dolls Carnegie Hall Concert (2014) ... General Matilda B. Cartwright Smiling the Boy Fell Dead Musicals in Mufti Production (2014) ... Eva Little Me Encores! Concert (2014) ... Miss Poitrine, Today (Older Belle) Six Wives Off-Broadway Concert (2013) ... Three of the Six Wives Song of Norway Carnegie Hall Concert (2013) ... Countess Louisa Giovanni Nice Work If You Can Get It Original Broadway Production (2012) ... Duchess Estonia Dulworth You're a Good Man Charlie Brown (1968) I Do! I Do! (1970) Grease (1972) Jesus Christ Superstar (1976) On the Twentieth Century (1979) Agnes (originated the role) Mildred Plotka Lily Garland Carousel (1980) The Moony Shapiro Songbook (1981) Herself/Bella/Reverend Mother/Mrs. Shapiro/Torch Singer/Another Torch Singer/Sheila O'Toole/Other Roles Oh, Brother! (1981)(originated the role) Eileen (1982) A Stephen Sondheim Evening (1983) Can-Can (1983) Sweethearts (1983) Love (1984)(originated the role) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (1984) Orphée Aux Enfers (1985) Side by Side by Sondheim (1985) Oh, Lady! Lady! (1985) Leave It to Jane (1985) Sweet Adeline (1985) Windy City (1985) Berlin to Broadway with Kurt Weill (1986) No, No, Nanette (1986) She's a Good Fellow (1986) The City Chap (1986) Annie, Get Your Gun (1987) Magdalena (1987) The Phantom of the Opera (1988) Trouble in Tahiti (1989) The Pajama Game (1989) Babes in Arms (1989) The Anastasia Game (1989) The Cat and the Fiddle (1990) The Merry Widow (1991) What About Luv? (1991) The Beggar's Opera (1992) Gay Divorce (1993) Follies (1995) On the Town (1996) Brigadoon (1996) Ragtime (1997) Carousel (2000) Gypsy (2001) Mamma Mia! (2001) Candide (2005) Zorbá (2006) Face the Music (2007) Paradise Found (2010) Bells Are Ringing (2010) Tales of the City (2011) Saving Aimee (2011) Albums Lola (1985) The Secret Garden (1988) Kismet (1989) Love (1989) Anything Goes (1989) Diva By Diva (1995) *The Hostess With The Mostes' On The Ball (solo) *A Cockeyed Optimist/My Favourite Things (solo) *Where Is The Warmth? (solo) *Here's That Rainy Day (solo) *Taking A Chance Of Love (solo) *What Makes Me Love Him?/Unexpected Song (solo) *Now (solo) *I Loved You Once In Silence (solo) *Here's To Your Illusions (solo) *What Does He Want Of Me? (solo) *Mr. Right (solo) *I Never Know When To Say When (solo) *A Parade In Town (solo) *Before The Parade Passes By (solo) *I'm A Brass Band (solo) *Don't Like Goodbyes (solo) On the Town (1995) secretgardenstudio.jpg|The Secret Garden. divabydiva.jpg|'Diva by Diva.'